False Destiny
by cactusmiester
Summary: Some people say that everyone, from the day they are born, are forever locked into their fate, and have no free will of their own through out their lives. Others says that's a load of bull, and that there is no such thing as fate or destiny. But what if someone had the power to create a destiny, a false one? Read on to find out the false destinies of RWBY, JNPR, and a few others.
1. The Man and the Mirror

_**Heeeey. Sooo I had an idea, and that idea led to another, and then I realized something, and I said 'F it,' and this thing was born! Not going to have as many OC's as my other story...hopefully. It is also not related to that one at all. What so ever. It may have some of the same characters, because I'm lazy and like to recycle, but its not connected what so ever. Just putting that out there. Now to start.**_

**Prologue: The Man and the Mirror**

A man sat in a dark room, or the room would have been dark if there wasn't a mirror illuminating it. Of course this was no ordinary mirror, because an ordinary mirror wouldn't be able to illuminate a room no matter how hard it tried. Because mirrors weren't made to light up rooms, they were made to reflect things. Another thing that was special about this mirror, was that it didn't reflect things, it _showed_ things. Things that the one currently looking at said mirror wanted to know if said person poured enough aura into said mirror to show said things. It had its limits of course, as it couldn't show the past or future, only the present, or current happenings going on around Remnant. Of course the man from earlier was doing this very thing with the mirror, because there's nothing else to do in a dark room with a mirror that can show you things you want to see, except maybe just stare into the mirror without pouring any aura into it, but that's boring. And this man liked to think he was anything but.

He was a bit strange perhaps, but boring? Out of the question. The current happenings the man was watching was four individuals he had found rather interesting to watch, or observe, or stalk to those who wish to associate him as such. These four of course were Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The man had been observing the four for quite some time, and had been throwing things at them for the same amount of time. You might wonder what these 'things' are. Well those things consist of constant peril, danger, and the over so increasing chance of losing your life, or death. He find it amusing to do so, and was find them more interesting whenever they managed to succeed. He had been doing the same for other individuals as well, and accumulated quite the bit of talent to entertain himself with.

He smirked as he watched his latest entertainment fight his way through a pack of Ursa, or Ursi as he had been corrected ever so often, and his smirked widened as another of his entertainers joined in, and helped finish off the last remaining Ursi, and a Grimm he particular liked, and looked and sounded like a large fish in his opinion. The man waved his hand, and the scene before him changed. He was now witnessing Ruby Rose fight the lackeys of yet another of his entertainers, the infamous Roman Torchwick. He rather liked Roman, as he served as a wild card for his viewings.

His smirked soon became into a wicked smile as he saw everything that unfolded soon after, and began to chuckle to himself.

"Let the games begin!" he shouted to himself before he flung both his arms into the air, and the scene inside the mirror changed into a dark and sinister one. And with that, the fate of everyone was sealed, and was now going down the road this man had built for them. The road of destiny, this man's False Destiny. Would they break free from it, or would they be doomed to go down it? The man was dying to find out.

* * *

_**Sooo there's that chapter done! Got nothing else to say really.**_


	2. Noir Dark

**EDIT: So this ones the second chapter now, just a heads up. It would actually be better to simple erase the story, and restart, but I decided against it, as it's basically the same thing.**

**_Noir Dark: Jet black hair that goes to the side that hangs a bit above his eyes with several amber highlights in them. His eyes are amber, and he is also a faunus. His traits being his rather sharp, "Claws," teeth, wolf ears, and his wolf tail. Of course his tail has yellow highlights in it, which most people question. He wears a black jacket with a palish dark vest on top with golden buttons, and dark jeans on. He wears modified black and yellow sneakers with armored parts, and chains wrapped around both of his wrist, and that's all his accessories._**

**Smoke Demon**

In the streets of Vale, there was someone you can all probably guess. If your guess wasn't Noir Dark, then shame on you. Noir was currently at a local outdoor cafe near his apartment building, simply sipping on his cup o' joe, enjoying the warm breeze that past along him, and the fact that he was the only one there as well. He formed a ball of smoke in his hand, and threw it up and down with his spare hand as he continued to sip his coffee. He smacked his lips in satisfaction as the soothing vanilla flavor liquid made him feel refreshed, and he didn't bother to get up as he aimed for the nearby trash-can, and threw the cup perfectly into it.

"Swish," he mumbled to himself as he fist-pumped, and then pulled out his scroll.

He checked through his messages, and when he saw nothing he looked for local police reports. He smirked as he read over a recent report of a blatant murder of a waitress as a nearby restaurant, with the four suspects said to be driving in a slick black Dust Enzo Speeder (AN: Think of a 1946 Bentley). He checked where the incident was reported, and decided he'd go check it out.

"Might as well do my good deed of the week," he said to himself as he walked away from the cafe after paying for his drink.

He decided to check his scroll a again, and clicked on the live police footage this time. He noticed there was only...Just then the very car he was watching sped past him, and it took him a few seconds to finally notice as some police cars sped past him as well. He face-palmed, literally, and sighed as he decided to do things his way. He turned into smoke using his semblance, and then raced after the cars as said smoke. True, it was a rather odd sensation, and true, he didn't really have a mind to control himself with as his mind was now smoke, but it was pretty easy to control and change to and fro' once you got the hang of it. He sped past the Dust Enzo, and appeared some ways ahead of it.

This was where his plan...got a bit 'Noir-ed' up, as his plan consisted at hoping the driver of the car wouldn't attempt to run him over, and be a sensible citizen and stop the car. Of course...this plan actually worked, as the car stopped, and a man walked out that didn't look to be much older than Noir himself. The first thing Noir noticed about the man, were his wings and tail, both behind him of course, along with how he dressed...rather well.

His hair was black, while also being extremely messy and just as spiky. He was wearing a pair of bottom rimless glasses, (AN: Look them up on goggle images...I honestly can't believe they're real) a black fedora with a red and orange feather on the right side, a black suit that's buttoned up with golden buttons and that's white collared with the left side of it reaching his knees, and the right side reaching the end of his torso. Black suit pants, a pair of black loafers with...weird golden clippy things on them, and Noir couldn't really see his eyes with the hat on, but they looked brown. He had a slick, plain black cane in his left hand, with a strange looking handle, and a sheath for a katana, which Noir of course assumed actually housed a katana in it, on his right leg, where one tradition holds a katana.

"...Gotta admit you dress pretty well," said Noir as he looked at the man

The man opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as they both heard the oncoming police sirens. The man frowned, and motioned for the car behind him to go. It quickly sped off past both the man and Noir, leaving Noir there, wondering if what he did was good or bad.

"Sooo...nice day don't you think?" said Noir

"It's lovely actually. Or it _was _lovely until a certain friend of mine decided to commit murder. Oh well. C'est la vie," he said as leaned on his cane

"...You know I have to hand you over to the nearing cops now, right?"

"Oh, you don't have to. You merely choose to as you hardly have any opinions of your own, and simple do it because you think it's 'right,' because as a child you were taught what was right and wrong, and children are very easily influenced. So in reality, you have a choice, but in your mind, you don't, because you virtually don't harbor your own free will, you carry the will of the teachings of the people who taught you what was right and wrong, and they carry the teachings of who taught them what was right and wrong, and you carry those as well. Of course this list goes on and on, but...Oh look at that, I'm monologuing, Perfect."

Admittedly, Noir got lost half-way through whatever the man was saying, but did catch the words, free will, right and wrong, carrying will, and teaching. He noticed that the police cars were now surrounded around the man, and he sighed as he noticed this.

"_Now _look what happened. This is what I get for monologuing to some random kid," he mumbled to himself as the policemen and women got out of their cars, and aimed their guns at him.

"This is the police-!" exclaimed one policeman

"Noooo? Really? I thought it was the circus passing by," said the man sarcastically at the man, earning him a nearby shot that whizzed past him. He didn't look unnerved however.

"This is your first and final warning. Give up now, or we will use lethal force!" exclaimed the same policeman

"...You know what aura is, right? It's this magical thing that can _deflect bullets._ Really comes in handy in situations like this. Of course some of it might still go through my clothing..." said the man

Noir couldn't help to appreciate the mans boldness, or the fact that he literally didn't care about what was going on, but to Noir it was boldness. The policemen and women opened fire on the man, just after a dark glow emitting from him, and true to his word, every bullet bounced off of him. Thankfully his clothing was in tact as well. The man sighed at this, and turned towards the cops. He raised his hand, and a menacing looking portal appeared next to him. Out of this portal came out a massive King Taijitu, which immediately set its sights on the policemen and women. Noir stared at the Taijitu, and then at the man who just appeared to summon it from nowhere.

The man then turned to face him as he leaned on his cane, his eyes piercing.

"So you have two options. It's obvious which one you'll choose, but I'm giving them to you anyway. You can either try to stop me, and let these policemen and women die, or you can stop the Taijitu as I escape," said the man simply

If Noir didn't know any better he would say that the mans voice was...carefree. That or uncaring. Noir already made his choice, and rushed towards the massive King Tajitu as the man expanded his wings and flew off. Noir didn't pay any mind to that however as the Taijitu lunged its massive head at one of the officers, attempting to swallow them. However Noir managed to tackle the officer out of the way, and quickly got up by turning into smoke and materialize standing.

The policemen and women started to shoot at the Taijitu, in hopes of hurting it, but all it really did was annoy it as it...well Noir couldn't identify what noise it just made, but it came close to a screech of shorts, just more menacing and intimidating, and not as annoying. Noir tried to come up with a plan quick, as he was at a major disadvantage. One thing that bothered him however was how the bullets bounced off the Taijitu like they were nothing. He decided to test his theory by gathering some smoke in his hand, and then unleashing it at the Taijitu. He shot it forward like a rocket, and his suspicions were confirmed as the Taijitu didn't even flinch at the impact.

'_That thing somehow has an aura...'_ he thought to himself

The Taijitu turned towards him, and the black side lunged at him, to which he rolled out of the way. By the corner of his eye he could see the white side of it terrorizing the officers by scooping them up in mouthfuls. Noir knew they weren't dead...yet, as the Taijitu didn't bite anyone. An idea popped into his head, and he turned back towards the black half of the Taijitu, which was now coiling around him.

'_I'm so going to regret this.'_

Noir used his semblance to go through the Taijitu, and materialized on the other side of it. The black half, seemingly annoyed, lunged at Noir with its mouth agape. Noir didn't try to dodge it, and hope it wouldn't bite him as it did with the officers. Thankfully, it didn't, and swallowed him whole. From the outside of the Taijitu, it looked like it had just won, but from the inside, one could tell things were about to...get messy. Suddenly, halfway down the black half of the Taijitu, it exploded...The black half screeched in pain, and quickly fell dead, as Noir came out from the explosion, covered in guts, saliva, and some other slime he didn't want to identify.

"Worst. Plan. Ever," he said aloud as he wiped the slime off his face

The white half of the Taijitu screeched in pain, and started thrashing around wildly. The nearby officers quickly ran away from the beast, and Noir simply stared it down while thinking what to do now. Another idea popped into his head, and he quickly gathered as much smoke as he could into his right hand. He then ran towards the Taijitu, and hoped whatever he was about to hit would be its face. He jumped into the air, and then slammed his fist down, hard, against something.

He couldn't really see what it was, as there was still slime in his eye, and guts, and blood, and saliva, but it still really hoped it was the head. It was not the head of the Taijitu, but instead near the head, what some would say be its neck, sending it flying down towards the ground, weakening its aura. Noir landed on the ground, and panted at the amount of energy to took to simply execute that.

'_I really need a weapon,'_ he thought to himself

The Taijitu shakily got up, most of its new found aura exhausted, but it was still ready to strike. Noir looked at the remaining police men, and cursed himself for not being able to save the ones from earlier. He looked at the Tajitu, eyeing the wound he had caused. With spot he exploded with his semblance, it was much shorter now, and it would most likely die of blood loss if it wasn't for its new found aura. It moved clumsily, and lost the finesse it used to have.

"Any of you guys have any explosives?" asked Noir as he turned to face the remaining police.

"I do," said a policewomen as she pulled out a pack of dust explosives.

"Perfect, toss them to me will ya?"

The policewomen looked hesitant, but did as he asked and tossed him the pack. Noir immediately threw the pack at the Taijitu, and ignited with a blast of smoke. The result was an explosion of...several things. There was fire, lightning, maybe some ice, a bit of water, some wind maybe, and some form of energy. Of course, all this lead to the utterly gruesome, but pretty awesome, demise of the Taijitu, which was now scattered about everyone in several bits and pieces.

"And that children is how to effectively use dust explosives," he said aloud as he narrowly dodged a bit of Taijitu which flew towards him

He then pulled out his scroll, and checked the time. Seeing that the Dust Airship leaving to Beacon would leave in a few hours, he hurriedly ran off towards the direction of his apartment building, still worn out from the days events.

* * *

_**Heeey, this chapter's done. Sooo, Noir if you're wondering, for those that are, Noir isn't inspired off of Delsin, I just like the thought of smoke powers. He's inspired off a majority of the Grimm fairytales, as in the Brothers Grimm, such as the Tailor, and the Golden Bird.**_


	3. Sarah Brunswick

**_Here's the other chapter, and the OC that goes along with it._**

**_Sarah Brunswick: So she's not a faunus. She wears a green robin hood hat(Don't know any other way to describe it) with a red outline at the edge of it, and a large red feather on it's left side. She also wears an emerald suit vest with a red tie and golden buttons, and an open dark green trench coat she wears above this that reaches her elbows. Her pants are plain dark green that reach her shins, and plain dark green shoes. Her hair is dark green and curly, and reach her waist, with her eyes being dark red. She also carries her black pipe by her side, and that's all I'm revealing._**

**Pay the Piper**

Somewhere not far away from Vale, okay that's a lie it's pretty far away, in Atlas to be exact, and to be even more exact one of it's main cities, Oceanus, a young girl sat on a building top, her legs dangling over the edge as she watched the annual sport of the city ensuing. Kite-Running, or Kite-Fighting. She was watching the children below her chase after all the kites that were soaring closer towards the ground, in hopes of being one of the ones to catch a kite, and show it off to their friends and family.

Sarah smiled as she saw this, and unstrapped her pipe from her side. She began to play a tune, and continued to do so for some minutes. Her eyes shot open as she heard a scream from down below, and quickly darted her eyes downwards. She relaxed when she saw it was just a usual injury of some idiot boy attempting to climb up one of the buildings to get a better view of the kites, but failing miserably and falling. She looked up as she saw a kite flying particularly close to her, making its way towards the Oceanus Woods.

She hoped none of the boys would be stupid enough to actually chase the kite into the woods, as it was heavily infested with Grimm as of lately, which was strange as it hardly had any in the earlier years of her life, save the deeper parts of the woods no-one ventured into. Unfortunately, she saw a young boy chasing the kite, and she cursed as she quickly got up from the spot she was on, and ran towards the direction of the woods.

It wasn't really her job to watch over the activity, or you can argue that it was since it was an assignment given by the local Hunting school, Torrent, to all the student so oversee the event to make sure nothing goes wrong. She didn't entirely get why she had to do, since she was moving to Vale and would attend Beacon, but she didn't argue, as long as it would keep people safe.

She jumped off the building she was on, which was only about four-story, and landed without any sort of drawback thanks to her aura. She quickly shot forward in the direction of the kite, and hoped she could get there before the boy. She ran straight into the woods without hesitation, and quickly unstrapped her weapon from her side, Tempest. It consisted of a plain black shotgun with green dust veins going through it, and two axe-blades on either side.

She quickly found the kite, and unfortunately, the boy as well. Well that wasn't what was so much unfortunate, as the Ursa that was now approaching him. She quickly aimed Siren at the head of the Ursa, and pulled the trigger without hesitation. The bullet did more then just go through the Ursa's head cleanly, it obliterated its head with the effect of the green dust, giving it an added boost of power with wind, as each shot came out with basically a mini-hurricane around the bullet.

The Ursa's body fell down, dead, and the boy quickly jumped back in fear. Sarah put Tempest back at her side, and went over towards the boy.

"Are you alright?" she asked

The boy nodded, obviously still terrified at what had happened. Sarah decided that if she could find the kite maybe he would feel better, so she told the boy to wait there as she retrieved it. She picked up the kite from the ground, and handed it to the boy gently, who took just as gently, as if it would shatter into a million pieces if he didn't so.

Sarah smiled at this, and mentally frowned as she detected more presences with her aura. She guided the boy out of the forest, and stopped at the border

"You can on back, I'll stay here for a bit," she said kindly

The nodded at this, and quickly ran off. Sarah immediately grabbed Tempest from her side, and rolled out of the way in time to avoid a swipe from an Ursa. She stood up from her rolled, and jumped out of the way of a second Ursa charging at her. She slammed the bladed part of Tempest into the Ursa, cutting its neck clean in half.

The other Ursa roared at the loss of its companion, and Sarah leveled Tempest with its open mouth, and shot. To say what happened next wasn't pretty would be a bit of an understatement, as the forest was now covered in Ursa guts. Sarah didn't bother to wipe the blood of Tempest, and put it back at her side. She didn't detect anything else with her aura, so she left the forest.

'_I wonder if Vale has an annual event like this,' _she thought as she walked off.

* * *

_**Heeey, this chapter's done too.**_

_**EDIT: I like these new chapters much more than the older ones. Just saying.**_


	4. Pierce Tangelo

_** Here's the next guy.**_

_**Pierce Tangelo: A cat faunus. His traits being his orange cat-ears tipped black at the end, and his orange cat tail striped black as well. He wears a musketeer hat with the left side being folded and red outlines along it, and a large yellow feather pointing upwards on the left side as well. He has short black hair that hangs downwards, and covers his forehead while the back sticks to his neck. His eyes are bright orange, and has 'whiskers' as well. He wears a customized orange suit jacket with black outlines going along it. The custom part being how it's basically also a V neck, just the V is larger, and how golden buttons decorate the sides of the V, and his sleeves as well. He wears nothing underneath the jacket, so it reveals a part of his chest. Something else he wears would be his black cuffed gloves with orange outlines, and having golden buttons on the cuffs. He has boots that are exactly the same, and reach near his knees. His pants follow the same pattern as his boots and gloves.**_

_**EDIT: Sooo if you pay attention to my profile, you know that I'm restarting every chapter to this story, except the first one. Because well, reasons. So welcome to the restart of this chapter, which will hopefully be better. Also, in case no one figured this out at all last time, he has a Spanish accent. Of course hes not from spain, as spain doesn't exist on Remnant, but where he is from will be revealed some other time.**_

**Faunus in boots**

In the streets of Vale walked along a young man. This young man of course was none other then the infamous Pierce Tangelo, one of the most well known people through-out the streets of Vale. To his friends and other people who he considers friends, he was your best bud. To enemies, the exact opposite and would ruthlessly fight you. He was a contradiction really, one moment he's an outlaw, stealing from everyone and anyone, the next he's a dashing hero, protecting the weak and over throwing the strong. He was both hated and loved because of this, and a prime target of interest for a certain man who liked to watch him through a certain mirror.

He wasn't doing anything particularly special as of right now, just taking a stroll on the lovely night of Vale, see if he could catch a few muggers or something. He continued to walk through-out the night filled streets, simply enjoying the peace, but of course the world has a funny of working now, doesn't it? He saw a group of men outside a dust store, which didn't look like they were there to buy things. He decided to check things out, and went into the store. Once in, the first thing he noticed was that himself, the cashier, and the men that entered were the only ones in. This caused him to frown, and immediately hide behind a shelf as he heard foot-steps.

With his faunus hearing, he could easily hear the conversation going on with what he assumed to be the leader, and his frown deepened.

"Please, don't hurt me! Take anything you want!" exclaimed the cashier, who Pierce couldn't see as he was still hiding.

"I don't need your permission for that _human_," said the leader, before a shot rang out, and then a thump.

Pierce's eyes widened at the sound, and he had to confirm his suspicions as he peeked from the bookshelf.

"White-Fang," he mumbled just low enough to not alert them

"Take all the dust, leave none behind," commanded the leader

Footsteps rang out as this order, and one starting walk in the direction of Pierce. He reached for his weapon, Saber, a Dust Enhanced Fencing Sabre, that could channel electricity with the yellow dust stored in it. He unstrapped it from his side, and waited for the footsteps to get close enough. Once it was, he used his semblance, quick-step, (AN: Basically it's like if you take a step, it takes you farther then it normally would, and it can be chained, for running if you would, but he's not good enough with it to do that) to instantly appear in front of the subordinate. The subordinates eyes widened, and before they could shout Pierce knocked them unconscious with the handle of Saber.

Pierce then caught the body as it fill, and dragged it into a nearby empty aisle. Of course, he wasn't as quiet as he would have liked, and he heard foot-steps approach him. He cursed under his breath, and readied himself for when they neared. Once they did, he decided it was inevitable to avoid a confrontation, and they would surely aim to kill him, so he used his semblance to instantly appear in front of the subordinate, startling them, and them jabbing Saber through their throat. He pulled back Saber, and immediately moved one he heard a shout of what he assumed to be one of the other members who just saw one of there friends killed.

Gun-fire rained down on where he once was, and he ducked once he went through the shelf he was hiding behind.

"Did I get him?" asked the subordinate Pierce assumed just rain bullets on him

"I don't smell blood," noted what sounded like the leader.

Pierce noted that it was probably only those two left, so he quick-stepped in front of the remaining subordinate, and took his throat with Saber. He kicked the body away, and got a look at the leader, who was wearing different clothing from the other now dead members. He was a shark faunus, with razor sharp teeth barely showing from behind his lips, and his skin being incredibly smooth, reflecting the light. He had two fins, one on each arm, and a big fin on his back. He also had razor sharp claws, which Pierce questioned because sharks don't have claws. He was wearing a sleeve-less blue and white vest-jacket with a hood, black pants with a blue shark outline on his left leg, blue sneakers, and messy black hair with blue outlines.

"Huh. So you wiped out my men. Not a surprise really," replied the faunus coolly

"They are rather bad," admitted Pierce

This gained him a jet-stream of water at his face, sending him backwards towards a nearby shelf, and collapsing. His aura quickly healed up anything that was injured, and he stood up. Once up, he saw the faunus hadn't moved, but now he had an ax in his hand. He twisted it, and another jet-stream of water was sent at Pierce. He quick-stepped sideways out of the way, but to far, causing him to crash into the wall. The faunus took this chance to spray Pierce with the water, which actually hurt quite a bit. The faunus then slammed the ax onto the water gathered in the store, and a familiar electrical buzz sounded into Pierce's ears.

His eyes widened as to what the faunus planned, and immediately quick-stepped out of the way of the water, and towards the faunus. He clicked a button on the side of Saber, and an electrical buzz sounded into his ears, causing him to smirk. He jabbed Saber into the stomach of the faunus, which only sent him backwards, which meant he had his aura unlocked, and soon an electrical bolt followed and exploded on the man, exploded the shelf he had crashed into in the process.

The shark faunus then got up, and wiped the dust off his shoulders. He then flexed his arm, and Pierce felt his feet get colder, and noticed there were wet. He looked down, and saw that the water from earlier had wrapped itself around his feet, and was now slowly moving upwards towards his head, most likely to suffocate him. He tried to think of a way out, and in a last minute desperate attempt, he tried to quick-step out of the water.

Thankfully, it worked, and he quickly recovered as he looked for the faunus. He darted his eyes everywhere, but couldn't find him. He walked around the store to find him, but couldn't find him anywhere. He did notice however that a few dust crystals were gone, so he figured that the faunus took the crystals and then ran off, and hope that the water trick would kill him. Pierce turned his head as he saw flashing red and blue lights, and he sighed.

"Great, police," he mumbled to himself

He could either sneak his way out of the store, and avoid questioning, which he absolutely hated as some of the policemen and women were racists, or he could stay here and get questioned by racists...The choice was obvious in his mind. He quickly looked for a back door in the store, and found a staff only door. He quickly opened it up, and found a window at the other end of the room. He quick-stepped over towards it, opened it, and then went through it. He found himself in an alleyway, and quickly ran off. After he assumed he was far enough, he stopped running, and sighed in relief.

'_This was an eventful night,' _he thought to himself, _'Hopefully Beacon can top it.'_

He then decided to continue his walk, and somewhat hoped there was yet another small time robbery for him to stop, as he was rather bored now.

* * *

**_Well, there's the redo of Pierce. Another thing, the other four OC's will get chapters like this as well, to showcase them as well, just some other time, as eight consecutive, or nine counting the intro, chapters with showcasing OC's is a bit much, and I'm sure you would all rather see the actually characters._**


	5. Niege Ivory

_**Heeere's the new chapter. And the new character that comes along with it.**_

_**Neige Ivory: So despite her name, she's a she. She has long white hair with blue streaks in it, and reaches her knees. Her eyes are light blue, so light some say they look white. She wears a gown with blue outlines that splits in the front that appears to be made out of ice that reaches her shins, and of course plain white pants underneath it that go just above the gown. She wears blue combat boots, and white dress gloves that reach her elbows. Oh yeah, she's also a fox faunus. Her traits being her white fox ears tipped blue and her white tail tipped blue at the end. It isn't fluffy, as she's not a wolf faunus, but instead well-groomed.**_

**Snow Queen**

In the northern regions of Remnant, or Vacuo to be more exact, was, well, lots of things. Snow, ice, Grimm, people, and...well that's all the important things that resided their, if anything in the deeper regions, because Vacuo was an arctic region. Very arctic. Okay so not 'very arctic,' but still pretty arctic. In a small town in Vacuo, Frigus to be exact, was residing a girl. This girl, of course, was Niege Ivory. She was residing with her aunt in Vacuo as she trained to be a huntress, and also as she waited to finally go to Beacon.

Right now however, she was just looking for some Grimm to kill to pass the time. She was hoping to encounter some Polar Ursi or Arctic Beowolves, but so far all she's seen is nothing but snow. She sighed in disappointment as she plopped down on the snow below her, and placed her trusty zanbato sword, Glacier, on her lap. Being a zanbato sword, Glacier was...extremely large. Unnecessarily to be exact. It also amused Niege when she saw the faces of the people she fought after she unstraps Glacier from her back.

What really made it special however was the Dust-Generator it had, placed below the blade. It was 90% blue dust, and 10% yellow dust to actually power the generator itself. Glacier also functioned as a High-Powered Dust-Laser-Cannon, or a HPDLC, if needed, which Niege especially liked. The sword itself wasn't to elaborate in design, just the blade part being white, with the edges having curved spikes, and the handle being light blue and the grip being black.

Her ears twitched as she heard a noise, and her aura alerted her of a nearby presence. She stood up from her spot on the ground, and gripped Glacier firmly, as her tail wagged behind her in anticipation. She heard a howl, and then several other howls around her erupted. She side-stepped out of the way of a leap from one of the Arctic Beowolves, and immediately brought down Glacier on its neck, cutting it cleanly. The other Arctic Beowolves howled at this, and started to circle around her.

Beowolves are known for always traveling in packs, but they're also known for attacking one at a time in repeated succession, meaning that your only break was about one tenth of a second before another one lunged at you, also meaning that if you messed up, you were done for. She side-stepped as the first Beowolf lunged at her, and rolled out of the way of the next. She swung Glacier at the next one, cutting it clean in half. The next Beowolf lunged at her from behind, and she couldn't dodge it in time as it dug its claws into her back.

She hissed in pain, and her aura flared as it instantly healed the wound. She quickly turned around while swing Glacier, cutting the Beowolf in half, and then slammed it into the ground as she activated the generator. Several icicles formed around her, blocking the Beowolves from getting her, and then several more icicles popped up from the ground, stopping most of the Beowolves.

She pulled out Glacier, making all the icicles retract. She spotted a larger Beowolf than the others remaining, an alpha. Another fact about Beowolves. they only do that whole lunging thing if they don't have an alpha in their pack. If they do have an alpha, then they're...rather unpredictable. As they followed every order the alpha gave, and they could be pretty smart sometimes.

There was about six remaining Beowolves left, or so Niege counted. The alpha roared, and three Beowolves charged at her. One swiped low, another swiped high, and the third one went around her. She clicked a button on Glacier, and the blade part of Glacier split in two, and slid to each respective side. Niege aimed Glacier at the two Beowolves in front of her, and then they froze over as a large beam shot out from Glacier, freezing everything in its path. She immediately jumped over the frozen Beowolves, and narrowly dodged the swipe from behind her.

She spun in the air, and froze over the third Beowolf as the powerful HPDLC installed in Glacier did its job. She quickly spun in her heel, and back-flipped out of the way of a swipe from the Alpha. Niege swung glacier at the Alpha, to which it jumped back, and howled, signaling the other two remaining Beowolves to go near it.

The three Beowolves then charged at her, to which she swung at them of course. She did not expect the Alpha to duck under the swing, as the other two jumped over it. The two Beowolves that jumped into the air then pinned down Niege by digging their claws into her shoulders and dragging her two the ground. The Alpha loomed over Niege, and had a look of triumph, or what Niege assumed was a look of triumph. It readied its arm, about to deal the finishing blow, suddenly the Alpha whimpered, and fell down, dead, cut in half.

Niege got up from her spot on the ground, and grabbed her right wrist as she twirled her hand around. She looked placed Glacier on her back, and turned towards the now frozen Beowolves which were holding her down. Or one was frozen, the other was in frozen bits. Niege smiled at her handiwork, and decided that she could really go for a nap. She made her way home, satisfied with the days events.

* * *

_**Sooo this chapter's done too. Joy.**_


	6. Welcome to Beacon

_**Here's the actually first chapter that isn't an introduction whatsoever at all in any way shape or form.**_

**Welcome to Beacon**

Currently, a good few hundred, or thousand, give or take, feet off the ground, was Noir. Of course he was going to Beacon now, and of course he told his mom and brother, and didn't just take his stuff and leave a note in their kitchen...Of course he wasn't totally motion-sick right now, despite the fact he _turns into smoke_, and that should be the ultimate form of sickness, and of course he wasn't currently violently throwing up in a toilet on the Dustship.

Okay so _maybe_ all those things happened, and the latter of all those was currently happening. Noir got a piece of toilet paper from next to the toilet and wiped his mouth with it. He'd be damned if he had to wipe anything on his jacket, and then groggily stood up from his stall. His tail drooped down behind him as he walked out of the bathroom, utterly miserable at what had just taken place. He honestly regretted his life choices now as he forced his body to walk forward, and to not collapse on the spot.

He decided to lean on a nearby rail, and hoped the ride would end soon.

"You okay?" asked a voice, which Noir assumed was a girl as they sounded feminine.

He turned his head to face them, and of course, he saw a girl. She was wearing a green hat on her head, which Noir thought looked like Robin Hoods, with a red outline at the edge of it, and a large red feather on it's left side. An emerald suit vest with a red tie and golden buttons, and an open dark green trench coat she wore above it that reaches her elbows. Her pants were plain dark green that reached her shins, and plain dark green shoes. Her hair was dark green and curly, and reached her waist, with her eyes being an eerie dark red.

Noir classified her as an eight point five out of ten. She wasn't really...developed in some places, average really, but her looks greatly made up for that. That and she just looked mysterious to Noir. What? He's still a guy, it's not his fault that their bodies have hormonal activities they can't control.

"I've been better," admitted Noir. He only then realized how awful he must have felt, as his voice sounded awful.

"I can tell," she said with a small smile, "You need some medicine for that sickness?"

"It would be helpful, as I _really_ don't want to throw up again."

The girl reached into her coat pocket, and pulled out a container full of pills. She opened it up, and took one out. She then closed it, and put it back in her pocket. She handed over the pill she took to Noir, who gratefully took it and popped it into his mouth. He sighed in relief as the effects instantly kicked in, and he no longer felt like throwing up all his insides.

"Thanks for that. You have motion sickness too?" asked Noir

"A little. Its my first time ever travelling in the air," she admitted

"I would've thought everyone's done it at least once what with everything going on..."

Noir of course was referring to growing tensions with faunus and 'humans,' and how a growing number of both were moving from place to place to avoid confrontations, or simply the sight of each other. Personally, Noir didn't think another war was about to break out, but what did he know? The girl seemed to catch what she meant, as she frowned, and shook her head.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I'm from Atlas, and it's awful there. Violent protests are constantly hoping in some parts, if not always, and countless people die everyday," she said grimly

Noir felt the tenseness in the air, and decided to break it.

"So what's your name?" he asked

"Sarah Brunswick," said Sarah as she stuck out her hand

"Noir Dark."

Noir accepted her hand, and firmly shook it. He caught the news report at the corner of his eye, and decided to watch it.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department, back to you Lisa," said the news reporter

Noir stopped listening there, as he got curious. Why didn't they mention the supposed murder that happened earlier? Though it was only a few hours ago now that he thought about it...Too early to make a report of.

"Hey you still there?" asked Sarah, snapping Noir out of his thoughts

"Yeah?" he asked

"You were lost there," she said

"Sorry about that. Just thinking."

"Alright, well listen the ship landed, and I don't really want to stay here so you coming or...?"

"No, you can go on ahead."

Sarah nodded, and followed the crowd Noir somehow just noticed off the Dust Airship. He stayed for a bit, still looking out the now pointless to look out of window as all he saw was a giant cliff. He stayed there for a bit more, until somehow shook him out of his thoughts. He turned around, and saw yet another female. This one was a faunus however.

She had long white hair with blue streaks in it, and reached her knees. Her eyes were light blue, so light Noir thought they looked white. She wore a gown with blue outlines that split in the front that, blue combat boots, and white dress gloves that reached her elbows. Her faunus traits were her white fox ears tipped blue and her white tail tipped blue at the end. Noir noted that it wasn't fluffy, but instead well-groomed. He assumed she was a fox faunus, and then just remembered that she had wanted his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked

"You know you're the only one on the Airship now, right?" asked the girl

Noir looked around, and indeed saw he was the only one on the ship now.

"Oh..."

The girl smirked at this, and quickly grabbed his wrist and dragged him off the ship. Noir didn't really do anything to stop her, as he didn't really know where the exit was. As she was dragging him, Noir decided to rate her a nine point five out of ten. Reason being because she was...far more developed than Sarah, which was basically the only reason she was one point higher. Noir noticed that he was no longer looking at the ceiling of the airship, but instead the blue expanse that is the sky.

The girl let go of his wrist, and he reclaimed it as he shoved his hand in his pocket.

"Thanks for that," he said

"No problem. Didn't want to accidentally leave you there and then have the Airship come back to drop you off again. I'd fell bad for the driver," said the girl

"Only the driver?" asked Noir

"Yes."

"That's cold."

The girl smirked at hearing this, as if he told a joke he wasn't aware of.

"Niege Ivory," said the girl suddenly

Noir assumed that was her name, and decided to respond

"Noir Dark," he said back

Niege gave him a quick one over, and inspected about every corner of him, not trying to be very secret about it really. Noir looked confused, but didn't really try to ask her. Once she was done, as looked Noir in the eye, and then spoke.

"Fight me," she said simply

"...What?" asked Noir as he was thrown a bit off

Niege didn't say anything, but instead simply grabbed Glacier from her back, and slammed it down on the spot Noir was just in. Of course, he jumped back, avoiding it, but still honestly didn't expect her to do that.

"Woah!" he exclaimed

Niege didn't give him time to think, as she quickly placed launched herself forward, swinging Glacier again at Noir. He immediately turned into smoke, and appeared behind her.

"Alright, why can't we talk this out?" he asked, no really seeing the stunned expression on her face

She quickly wiped it away, and clicked a button on Glacier. It switched into its HPDLC mode, and she aimed it at Noir. He sensed oncoming doom, so he rolled out of the way of the laser beam that soon shot out. When he turned his head to see what it did, all he saw was a frozen path of destruction. He decided if this continued, someone would get hurt, so he popped up behind her by turned into smoke, and then slamming his elbow to the back of her head.

Niege quickly flared her aura to ease the pain, which it quickly did, and then spun while swinging Glacier to hit Noir, but connected with nothing but air. Noir was behind her again, and this time just slammed his foot to the back of her head. Niege's vision got blurry, and Noir decided he wouldn't give her a chance to do anything as he kicked her to the ground, and then stomped on her wrist. She hissed in pain, and he then kicked away Glacier, and simply stared at her.

"You calmed down yet?" he asked

His answer was her grabbing his shin, and then him feeling a freezing sensation on it. He looked down, and saw that ice formed over...a majority of his leg. Niege then flipped him while her hand was still grabbing his shin, and slammed him onto the ground, just not at the angle to shatter his leg, thankfully. Noir raised both his hands at her, and shot out a wall of smoke at her. This sent her back a few feet, and made her cough repeatedly as she swung her spare arm into the air as an attempt to get the remaining smoke away from her.

Noir then shot the ice off his leg with some smoke, and got up off the ground by turning into smoke, and materializing standing up. Noir gathered all the smoke he could manage in his right hand, and then aimed it at the still coughing Niege. He shot it at her without hesitation, and she was sent flying backwards into a nearby tree. Noir lowered his hand, and still wondered what the hell had just happened?

He walked across the courtyard, and picked up her sword, to which he questioned how she easily picked the massive sword up because _it weighed a ton. _He carried it with some difficulty towards her, and placed it down next to her at the now bent and splintered tree. She looked up at him, an unidentifiable emotion in her eyes, or to him it was.

He offered her his hand, to which she stared at it, and excepted. Once up, she picked Glacier up off the ground, and strapped it back to her back.

"So what was that about?" asked Noir

Niege turned to face him, and she simply stared into his eyes before she finally responded.

"I wanted to fight you," she said simply

"...Why?" he asked, getting a bit frustrated

She didn't answer, as she made a gun with her hand, and pretended to shoot at the ground, with sound effects and all. Noir did not expect a wall of ice to pop out at the location she had pretended to shoot, and when the ice wall collapsed, she was no longer there. Noir sighed to himself, and his ears and tail twitched in annoyance.

'_Women,_' he thought, '_Now where was I supposed to go again?'_

* * *

Pierce's day was going far better than Noir's. For starters, he got to see all the 'fine' ladies of Beacon, which averaged at eight according to his brain. See, Pierce, you could say, was a skirt chaser. Metaphorically speaking of course. He liked to think he had an active love life, and his foreign looks and accent helped his cause as well. Despite this however, he was still a gentleman, and still had standards as well. Another thing that simply made his day was the sheer beauty the school itself held, which immediately captured his attention.

He was currently leaning on a tree, arms cross over his chest, enjoying the shade, when he saw an 'argument' break out over a girl in red, and a girl in white. He stared at them both, and was able to hear the entire thing thanks to his faunus hearing, and took pity on the girl. He was about to go and help her, when a girl in black stepped in before him. He smirked at what she said to the girl in white, and only just then noticed that the girl in white was Weiss Schnee.

'_Strange, I thought she would be better looker. She's only a seven out of ten...' _thought Pierce, _'Thought while I'm at it, I'll have to rate the girl in black a nine, and the one in red an eight.'_

After awhile, Weiss stormed off, leaving the girl in red and black behind, and soon after the girl in black left the girl in red behind. Pierce felt his pity rise up again, and was making his way towards her, but stopped when he saw a blond boy making his way towards her first. He decided that he'd let him help her up, and decided to look for the girl in black. Something about her looked familiar...

He went in the direction he had seen her go, and immediately found that...she was nowhere in sight. He sighed, and decided he would go to the auditorium. While walking there, he saw a boy that appeared lost. He had jet black hair that went to the side that hanged a bit above his eyes with several amber highlights in them. His eyes were amber, and he was also a faunus. His traits being his rather sharp, "Claws," teeth, wolf ears, and his wolf tail. Of course his tail had yellow highlights in it, which Pierce questioned, but assumed was naturally. He wore a black jacket with a palish dark vest on top with golden buttons, and dark jeans on. He wore black and yellow sneakers with armored parts, chains that wrapped around both of his wrist, and that was all Pierce could see.

"Need some help my friend?" asked Pierce towards the boy

"Huh? Oh yeah, that'd be great," replied the boy

Pierce nodded, and stuck out his hand, to which the boy accepted.

"Pierce Tangelo," said Pierce

"Noir Dark," said the now identified Noir, "So you know where we're supposed to be going?" asked Noir

"The auditorium," responded Pierce

"...Now that makes sense," said Noir as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly

Pierce then turned around, and motioned for Noir to follow him. He did, and soon afterwards the both of them were in the auditorium. Noir thanked Pierce, and then walked off, leaving him in the crowd of students. Pierce looked around, and spotted yet another gem. The gem being another girl that had captured his attention.

She was standing next to him, and she had long dark pink hair, with the front of it reaching her neck in several large strands, and the back of it reaching her knees, and strangely going towards the left, forming a curve of all her hair in the back. Oddly, her eyes were two different colors. Her right one was light pink, and her left one was right blue. There was also a black mark under both eyes, which appeared to be a part of her skin. To put it simply, they looked like slits under her eyes. Speaking of slits, both her pupils were slits. She wore an extremely large, stereotypical witch hat atop of her head, with a dark pink belt going around it, and even buckling around it as well.

She wore a black robe as well, with dark pink outlines all around it. It covered her neck as well, and barely didn't cover her hands. The ends of her sleeves were cuffed, and dark pink as well. She wore a dark pink belt around her robe, with two large compartments of hers sticking out. Her pants were...strange. As they were normal pants, black of course, but with dark pink stars on it. She wore black boots as well, only reaching her shins, with a large cuff on them that hung loosely, dark pink once again. She had several dagger sheaths on her thighs as well, or better said just one multi-layered sheath. All in all, Pierce rated her a nine out of ten.

She had the look of someone who kept many secrets however, and one who knew things no-one should ever know or learn in line. She turned her head towards Pierce, and waved at him. Pierce smiled, and waved back as well. The girl then turned her head back around, and paid no more attention towards Pierce. Pierce caught the silent hint, and noticed the blond fellow from earlier standing next to him.

His ears perked up as he heard a familiar voice from earlier, which he quickly identified as Beacon's resident heiress'

"...Like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" exclaimed Weiss, getting a 'huh?' from Jaune

Pierce turned his head to look at them both, and saw Weiss facing the red-head from earlier, and pointing towards the blond.

"Wow! Really!" exclaimed the red-head hopefully, which made Pierce immediately hope the heiress would so yes...for some strange reason.

"...NO," said Weiss flatly, causing the red-head to deflate.

Pierce felt his pity rise up again, and was about to go help her when the headmaster finally spoke.

"Ahem...I'll keep this brief," he began. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin then walked off the stage, and left the student in several different states after he gave his speech. Some were shocked, some didn't care, some were confused, and others felt as if it was prepared for themselves. Glynda then walked up to the mike, and spoke a few words.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Pierce couldn't help but to feel that speech held a whole different layer of meaning than what everyone might thing, and he himself could only understand half of it, and he felt that asking others would be pointless, as it'd be like a game of telephone, the answer always changing.

"I'm a naturally blond you know," said the boy next to him in what Pierce assumed was him trying to be smooth towards the heiress.

This only caused her to sigh and rub her temples in annoyance, and for Pierce to chuckle.

"It's best if you leave her my friend," recommended Pierce

the boy turned to face Pierce, and had a look of confusion on his face. It was clear he was...rather dense when it comes to these sort of things, so he decided to let it slide, and when he turned back around, Weiss, along with the girls she was arguing with, were gone.

"Man, _now_ where will I find a quirky girl to talk to?" asked Jaune towards himself

"I'm not sure I fit that category, but I would be happy to talk," said Pierce as he stuck out his hand

This caused Jaune to turn around, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess," said Jaune as he shook it, not really firmly, but to the best attempt he could make, "Name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it."

"Do they?" asked Pierce, causing Jaune to sigh and slump, causing Pierce to chuckle, "I'm joking, I'm sure they will. My name is Pierce Tangelo."

Jaune seemed to get a glimmer of hope after what Pierce said, and soon the both of them walked off.

* * *

Sarah had been having a rather...hard time getting through the mob of students that was leaving the auditorium, and getting constantly bumped, on purpose thought Sarah, by the male population didn't help either.

'_Perverts,' _she hissed in her mind

It appeared that a girl ahead of her had the same exact thought, as Sarah could basically tell just by looking at her face. She had white hair, a part of it going down towards her left eye, but curving upwards. Her hair reached just past her shoulder, and the ends curled upwards of course. Her eyes were white, but strangely some parts looked as if they were tinged red. She wore a auburn robe with the end of coming out as a skirt, and going just below her knees. The robe also appeared to have another layer atop of it, only on the torso however, as it appeared she was wearing a white-shirt that followed her robe perfectly.

In truth, it was just another layer, as stated earlier. On the second white layer, a crimson line went down the middle, and at the top two strands of auburn cloth hanged in front of her. On her shoulders, the layer seemed to thicken, and covered them completely, and went just past them. of course those were white. The ends of her sleeves were cuff, and white on the inside. There was a red-gem with a white outline on both cuffs that held them in place as well.

There also appeared to be something else she was wearing on her neck, which appeared to be part of her robe, but was hard to tell. It was white, with red outlines, and a red ribbon in the center of it to top it off. She wore boots as well, auburn of course, with a white-line going down, or up depending on how you see it, the center of it. The boots were cuffed at the top, and white of course. The same red-gems were there as well, and finally the boots had crimson laces on it that tied each side across from the white line. On her right side as well she held a container of sorts, which Sarah assumed was her weapon.

The girl appeared to reach her limit, and reached for her side, and grabbed the container. It flipper open into a rectangular war-hammer, with one side blunt and the other bladed. She slammed the bladed part on the ground, startling nearby students, Sarah including, and them immediately gave her some space.

"The next time one of you filthy pigs touch me again you're going to regret it!" she exclaimed, each word containing fury Sarah had never seen before.

Everyone immediately nodded, except Sarah of course, and made a mental pact to avoid the white-haired girl. Sarah wondered if there was...someone else more enjoyable to talk to, and saw Noir some ways ahead. She immediately walked towards him, and hoped nothing...eventful would happen again.

* * *

Noir had just exited the auditorium, and went through a route that avoided the giant mob of growing people. This route however, did contain something else. It contained a boy. He was wearing a black cowboy hat with white outlines and a skull accessory on the front of it. He had smooth, spiky black hair, and dark green eyes. A black leather vest with silver buttons on either side of the vest, with chains on each button that connected to the button on the other side of the vest. Underneath it he was wearing a black t-shirt with a large skull in the middle, and some bracelets on both of his wrist, each a mirror image of each other, being a silver chain with skulls on it. He had black finger-less gloves on as well, was wearing black jeans with several skulls designed on it, and a white belt with a black-skull on it as well. On his belt he also had two gun holsters, of course a pair of guns in them.

He had large black leather boots that reach just below his kneecap, and followed the same pattern as his vest. On his back, he had a black human-sized coffin, that was wrapped around in several chains, and kinda looked like a giant gun if Noir looked closely... All in all, Noir thought he looked like pretty cool, not cause his strange obsession with the color black or anything...And that as a child he was also obsessed with cowboys, and the boy in front of him looked like a punk rock version of one.

The boy turned to face, and smiled good naturedly. He waved at him, and Noir, compelled, smiled and waved back.

"Well howdy," said the boy. He didn't speak with an accent, but he did talk the same way most south-western Mistralerns (People from Mistral) did, and now that Noir thought about it he did dress like one too...

"Hey," said Noir

"Don't reckon you know where the ballroom is, do ya?"

"Not really."

"Darn. Guess I'll have to follow the mob."

The boy then did as he said, and quickly blended in with the mob of students, disappearing from sight.

"Noir!" exclaimed a voice from somewhere on his right, causing him to turn.

It was none other than Sarah. Noir, still affected by whatever aura the boy had on him, smiled at her and waved. She seemed a bit stunned at this, but quickly smiled and waved back. She walked up next to him, and he didn't really mind.

"Thank god I got out of that mob. You know where the ballroom is?" asked Sarah

Noir shook his head, and spoke.

"No clue. Guess we'll have to follow the mob..."

Noir wasn't able to hide the amusement in his voice as he said that, already knowing what Sarah's reaction would be like. She slumped in defeat, and sigh heavily.

"Let's get this over with," she mumbled

* * *

Niege broke off from the mob of people, looking for a faster way of getting to the ballroom without constantly being shoved. She was having little success, so she decided to wait off the mob of people. She went towards the main-courtyard, and saw she wasn't the only person with this idea. There was a boy with shaggy light blue hair, round-glasses on his face, and green eyes. He was wearing an open dark blue coat with the end reaching his knees, and with long-sleeves. It also had white-buttons on it and near the top both sides went together, but was hidden with a large white bow-tie. Underneath it he wore a traditional shirt most people from the east wore, which made Niege assumed he came from that. The shirt itself was white, but could be open if it wasn't being held by the dark-blue line going down the middle.

His pants were dark blue, and had white-fur cuffed at the end. He wore brown-loafers, and in his hand he had a book with a glyph on it, so Niege figured that he probably relied on his aura and dust for attack, and maybe his semblance was a form of glyphs. Semblances can branch out, glyphs being the most (known) diverse one with it's several branches. Now that Niege looked at it thought, he could've controlled an element, as the glyph held the symbol of a lightning bolt of sorts, just more intricate and designed.

The boy didn't seem to have noticed her yet, as he was admiring the statue in the middle of the courtyard. He didn't didn't really interest her, so she was about to leave to find someplace else to wait, until he turned his head and noticed her. He looked a bit frightened, and starting saying things that Niege was pretty sure was just gibberish. She was curious if he was doing this because she was a faunus, a girl, or just a person in general. The boy continued to stutter, until he simply ran off.

Niege raised her eyebrow at this, but didn't let it bother her, as she sat on the pedestal of the statue. She pulled out her scroll, and saw she got a message from an unknown. She frowned a bit at this, and decided to read it.

'_Hello there Niege Ivory. You may wonder how I got this number, but that isn't important at this moment. I simply want to congratulate you on an excellent job of entertaining me. I would have never thought you would directly challenge Mr. Dark. That is all for now. - MiM'_

Niege re-read the message, and furrowed her brows as she read it over and over again. This message...sincerely bothered her on several levels. She quickly stashed her scroll, and looked around herself. She decided it was better to go to the ballroom now, rather then later.

* * *

_**Hurry this chapter is done now. Wooooh. Next chapter, Ruby and Co. will actually get attention.**_


	7. Welcome to Beacon Pt2

_**Here's the next chapter. Hurray.**_

**Welcome to Beacon Pt.2**

It was nighttime as of this moment, everyone having already dressed into their night wear, and most everyone found a comfortable spot. Out of these who had done only one, was Niege. Her nightwear resembled her normal wear a bit, but one could tell the material was different, and that the opening was much shorter now. She felt extremely paranoid after the message she had received, but hid it well as she walked across the ballroom with her sleeping bag and pillow. She spotted a, well, spot, next to a red-haired girl who appeared to be arguing with a blond girl next to her.

Niege decided it would now be better to stick with people, despite the fact she was a bit, OK totally was, a loner. She walked towards them, and cleared her throat to gain their attention when she was near. They both turned their heads towards her, and stared blankly at her for a bit.

"Oh, Hi!" exclaimed the blond

"H-Hey," greeted the red-head nervously

"Do either of you mind if I sit here?" asked Niege, completely ignoring their greetings.

The blond seemed a bit bothered by this, but shook her head.

"Not a problem, isn't that right Ruby?" she asked

"Right," said Ruby

Niege placed down her sleeping bag, and pulled out her scroll again to check for a message from the unknown man, or women. She was a bit disappointed when she came up with nothing, and with nothing better to do, decided she would talk to the girls next to her. However they didn't really interest her, or the blond one didn't. Ruby did however, as judging by how young she looked, she must had gotten to Beacon early, already speaking volumes about what she can do. She was about to join in on the conversation, when Ruby spoke.

"That girl..." she said, her eye trailing towards a black-haired girl reading a book in the candle light.

Niege trailed her eyes as well, and noticed the same girl. This one interested her as well, and she titled her head to the side and unconsciously wagged her tail as she saw Noir some ways away from the girl, along with another green-haired girl. She didn't know it, but she was frowning.

* * *

Over with Noir and Sarah, Noir was leaning on a wall, juggling some smoke balls, while Sarah was inspecting her pipe, and playing it to make sure it still worked. Sarah was wearing a lime-green sleeveless t-shirt with a tornado in the center, and the words "**Winds of Change,**" on it. Her pants were just simple dark red, matching her eyes, and of course she was still wearing her hat.**  
**

"So why do you have that pipe?" finally asked Noir

"Hmm? Oh this? I made it myself to help boost my semblance," said Sarah

"...Being?"

"Siren song."

"So you lure sailors to there watery grave?"

This caused Sarah to burst out laughing, and wipe away the tears gathered in her eyes as she attempted to wipe off the goofy grin on her face.

"No! I can attract the attention of Grimm with it, and even make minor ones obey me for a short amount of time. It works on people too, it just takes more work," she said

"...So theoretically speaking?" he began

Sarah giggled a bit at what he was implying, and answered

"Yes, I could lure sailors to their watery graves," she responded

"Kick-ass," he responded

His scroll then vibrated, so he reached for his pajama pocket, being a simple plain black v-neck with pajama pants with claw-marks on it. Not literally on, as it would rip the pants to shreds, they were just on it as a design, like if a cat was on them or something. He opened up his message, and raised his eyebrow when it was unknown. He read it, and his was confused as he read it.

'_Hello there Mr. Dark. Excellent fight with Ms. Ivory earlier, and I see you befriended Ms. Brunswick? Fantastic. This only boosts my entertainment levels. Be sure to keep up the work, and please, if you really want to increase my enjoyment approach Ms. Belladonna, and remind her of what is truly lost from her. That is all for Now -M1M'_

He shut his scroll, and started to deeply think. Who was M1M? Who was 'Ms. Belladonna?' How did he know what Noir did, and not only that, but Niege and Sarah. And what the hell did he mean entertainment? Did they get messages like this too? He decided he'd deal with it now, rather then later, and stashed his scroll away. Thankfully, Sarah didn't seem to notice that he was bothered, as she was too focused on her pipe.

He turned his head as he felt light enter his eyes, and saw a black-haired girl reading a book next to candle light.

'_Who uses candles?'_ thought Noir

He turned his head to see is Sarah was still occupied, and she was, so he decided to go talk to the black-haired girl. Who knows, maybe she knew Ms. Belladonna...

* * *

Pierce and Jaune were in the, ahem, 'boy's' side of the ballroom, which was called as such as a majority of the boys were there, and shirtless as well. Jaune would have been...well he would have onesie-ed it up, if not for Pierce who lent him some clothes, to spare the eyes of...well everyone in the ballroom, and to garner the attention of the female population. It wasn't really that hard to get Jaune to put it on once Pierce mentioned the ladies...

"So do the ladies really love these?" asked Jaune. He had on a blue sleeveless t-shirt Pierce gave him, along with plain black pajama pants

"Of course they do! Jaune, I am sure you will be, how do they say it here? 'A chick magnet,'" reassured Pierce. Pierce had on an orange sleeveless t-shirt with basically the same pajama pants, and his hat.

Jaune seemed to brighten up at this, which didn't go unnoticed by Pierce. He cringed his noise as his advanced faunus smell caught a whiff of something horrid, which caused Jaune to raise his eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Jaune, we are moving," said Pierce as he clamped his noise shut with index finger and thumb

"Why?"

"Can you not smell that?"

It was only then that Jaune caught the same smell Pierce was, and he cringed as well.

"Yeah, let's move," said Jaune as he mimicked Pierce

The both of them picked up their belongings, and moved over to the other side of the room, being the wall, and sighed in relief when that could breath fresh air. They both collapsed onto the wall, and Pierce checked the time on his scroll. It was pretty late, but by his standards it was fine. He put his scroll back in his pocket, and wondered why nothing about the White-Fang had showed up on the news about the Dust Store they had tried to rob, or well, _did _rob.

Pierce sighed as he remembered that, knowing he had underestimated his opponent. Thankfully, it looked like his opponent did the same. He turned his head towards a flickering candle light, and he saw the black-haired girl from earlier, reading a book in candle light.

'_Candles, interesting,' _thought Pierce

"So uh, do you know what time we're supposed to wake up tomorrow?" asked Jaune

"No, but I would assume it is early," replied Pierce

Jaune nodded, and quickly bid Pierce a good night. Pierce raised his eyebrow at this, not really used to anyone wishing him a good night, or a good anything really. Being a faunus, most people treated him like garbage. He smiled a bit to himself, and responded to Jaune.

"Good night to you as well Jaune," said Pierce

Pierce didn't get a response, making him assume Jaune had fallen asleep. Pierce shrugged, and continued to think over his previous thoughts. It was the current treatment of faunus that lead to the creation of the White-Fang. If things didn't stop soon with the tension of the White-Fang and SDC (Schnee Dust Company), then Pierce swore there would be another war. He shook his head out of those grim thoughts, and saw someone from the corner of his eye.

She was wearing a lime-green sleeveless t-shirt with a tornado in the center, and dark green pajama pants. She was wearing a dark green hat with red feather on its side. Her hair was dark green and curly, and her eyes were dark red. Pierce out of habit immediately rated this girl, and gave her a nine out of ten. He looked over towards Jaune, who was fumbling with his sleeping bag.

Pierce decided it wouldn't hurt to go talk to her, so he left his sleeping bag behind with Jaune and walked over towards the girl. Once he was near, he spoke to gain her attention.

"Forgive me, but I couldn't help but to notice such a beautiful young lady as yourself being all alone, it is simply a crime," said Pierce suavely

The girl looked up from repairing what Pierce assumed was her flute. She eyed him curiously, and then spoke.

"A beautiful young lady alone...and a crime..." she spoke slowly, and accusingly as well

Pierce quickly caught on to what she was doing, and shook both his hands in front of him in a gesture of denial.

"No no, I would never harm one who holds so much beauty, let alone subject them to such...actions. I am simply wondering if you had a companion," said Pierce

"You could say that," said Sarah

Pierce nodded at this information, and then continued to speak

"Where are they?" he asked

"He just got up and left without saying anything," she said, a bit of irritation in her voice

Pierce could see in her eyes that it was more than that, and raised his eyebrow at this. He noticed how she was looking over his shoulder, so he turned around. He saw a black haired wolf-faunus talking to a black-haired girl. Pierce immediately understood what was going on, and smirked.

"I see your partner is a busy man." said Pierce knowingly

Sarah glared at him, but said nothing as she sighed.

"Pierce Tangelo," said Pierce out of the blue

This caught Sarah off guard for a second, but she quickly recovered.

"Sarah Brunswick," she said

Pierce smiled, at then bowed at her.

"It was wonderful meeting you Ms. Brunswick, but I must be going," said Pierce

He didn't give her a time to respond, as he took a step back, and suddenly disappeared. Sarah was caught off guard at seeing that, and looked around for Pierce. She could still sense him, just not see him, and being able to sense someone in a room full of people with auras isn't that impressive. She sighed, and went back to work on her pipe.

* * *

Noir walked over towards the black-haired girl, really hoping this would turn out to his favor, and spoke up to gain her attention once near.

"Yo," he said as he did a motion with his hand

the girl didn't appear to acknowledge him for a bit, until she looked up from her book, and frowned a bit at the interruption

"Hey," she said simply, and a bit annoyed

"Soooo...you look nice," said Noir lamely

the black-hair girl didn't say anything as she flipped the page of her book, completely ignoring Noir. He sighed in his head, and figured that the best way to do things would be to be blunt and hold no secrets.

"Do you know anyone named Ms. Belladonna?" he asked nonchalantly

This immediately gained a suspicious stare from Blake, who carefully turned the page of her book, and eye Noir in a new way.

"Who's asking?" she asked cautiously

"No-one special, just a lowly wolf-faunus," said Noir

Blake continued to eye him, her amber eyes seemingly piercing through him. Once she was satisfied, she stopped staring him down, and turned back to her book. Noir sighed, sensing he wouldn't get much out of her soon, and turned around to leave when she spoke up.

"My name is Blake Belladonna," she finally said after much debate with herself

Noir stopped in his tracks, processing what she had just said. He decided at the moment it was best not to tell her anything, least he ruin a potential friend-ship.

"Noir Dark," he called over his shoulder as he walked back to Niege, still wondering who exactly she was and what exactly she had lost.

* * *

Niege stayed in her spot as the red-haired girl and the blond one walked over towards the black-haired girl, and thanks to her faunus hearing she was able to her the entire conversation. She was a bit impressed as to how Ruby saved it at the end, and couldn't help but wonder what the white-haired girl had against Ruby. Niege shrugged, and checked her scroll for another message. She sighed in relief as she saw noon, and quickly closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Well that's this chapter. Not gong to lie, half-assed it as I wrote this entire thing really late in the night, and my body demanded sleep. I'll actually do the next chapter, as by then I won't be tired.**_


End file.
